<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Exposure by danpuff</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25386349">Exposure</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/danpuff/pseuds/danpuff'>danpuff</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Explicit Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Masturbation, Non-Consensual Outing, Voyeurism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:53:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,854</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25386349</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/danpuff/pseuds/danpuff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter's sex-capades are all over the news.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Other(s), Harry Potter/Severus Snape, others</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>134</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Exposure</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The special Harry Potter edition of <i>Which Wand</i> is a whopping fifty galleons. It is twice as thick as the usual copies, and promises Harry Potter on every page. A simple charm is used by shopkeepers to prevent ‘sneak peeks’, and the keyword is given once galleons are exchanged. </p><p>On the front cover, Harry stands in only his purple Quidditch trousers between two of his teammates. All of their backs are to the camera, a close up of bare skin and purple trousers clinging to arse and thighs. The headline, <i>Harry Potter’s Queer Journey</i>, ripples in gold on the cover. To the right of the men are the words <i>“PRIDE of Portree (pages 27-32)”</i>, in the colors of the rainbow. </p><p>A surprising number are sold, despite the hefty asking price. The <i>Daily Prophet</i> and <i>Witch Weekly</i>, sell out quicker. A great portion of both publications are dedicated to the story, their precious Chosen One’s surprising queerness and promiscuity. Customers purchase the titles and flip through them, muttering disapprovingly at the detailed stories, and eying the cover of <i>Which Wand</i> with open disgust and intrigue. </p><p>“There’s nothing wrong with being gay,” Colin Creevey defends from behind the till. The customers sniff but fork over their knuts. “What’s it to you, how many partners a person has?”, “What’s it to you what positions a person likes?”, “What’s it to you how a person dresses?”, “What’s it to you? He’s not hurt anyone!” Only the morbid curiosity of the population at large keeps the money rolling in despite Colin’s open hostility. </p><p>Fred and George Weasley do not fuss him for his behavior. They pat him on the back and cheerily wish their offended customers a good day. They loudly assure Colin they have no use for homophobes or their galleons, and that Weasleys’ Wizard Wheezes is not for the faint of heart, in any case. </p><p>In fact, the twins cheer and set off bells and whistles and light shows whenever a copy of <i>Which Wand</i> is purchased. Some of the purchasers duck their heads sheepishly and dart out of the store. Others grin smugly and lift their copy, as if daring someone to judge them. </p><p>“Harry Potter appreciates your support, I’m sure!” George grins. </p><p>“We didn’t even know he was gay,” Fred confesses in a whisper.</p><p>“We’re queer as they come, you'd think we’d’ve noticed,” George adds. </p><p>Colin has known for some time, though he does not mention this. He does not explain that his vehement defense of Harry Potter is both product of his years-long obsession with and admiration of their hero, but also guilt, as he knows this entire fiasco is his fault. He does not tell them about the birdlike figure he’d charmed to take photographs, or how he’d loosed it in Grimmauld Place at Harry’s birthday party last year. He does not confess to fine-tuning his invention over the year, or releasing and retrieving his cameras whenever he dropped off Wheezes products to Harry. Or how, just last week, his flat had been broken into and Birdie, his camera, stolen. </p><p><i>Which Wand</i> is not Harry’s bold coming out, as the twins might assume, but an invasion of privacy and media frenzy. It is Colin’s perversion and obsession leading to a betrayal of the hero he had looked up to for more than half his life. </p><p>He feels lower than dirt when George drops fifty galleons into the till and Fred hands Colin a copy of the magazine. </p><p>“For a job well done!” Fred says cheerily.</p><p>“Enjoy your lunch break,” George winks.</p>
<hr/><p>No amount of guilt or panic stops Colin being interested. Clutching his magazine, Colin scarfs down a quick sandwich and runs to the flat upstairs. It is the amount of time Colin has spent with the twins that resulted in all of this happening to begin with. If he hadn’t been so wrapped up in work and laughter and passion projects and dates and sex, he’d have been home and maybe scared off the intruder. </p><p>So caught up had Colin been with the twins, he hadn’t really looked at the newer footage Birdie had obtained. A true tragedy, that. Colin shucks off his robes and falls into the unmade bed, eagerly flipping through the pages. The cover photo, for example - Colin had seen nothing of a <i>threesome</i>! The idea is more than exciting, now that Colin knows what those are like himself. And all three of them in those trousers! Colin already recognizes the firm, tight arses on the cover.</p><p>He has been a big Pride of Portree fan since Harry joined the team five years ago. </p><p>The pages of the magazine are filled with explicit images. The index details which pages contain which scenes, a sequence of photographs playing out a full encounter. </p><p>As the cover claims, page 27 begins with Harry Potter, Oliver Wood, and Cormac McLaggen in their purple and gold Quidditch robes. They look half drunk as they stumble around, kissing and groping at one another. On page 28 they begin stripping each other. Page 29 has them all down to their trousers, Oliver and Cormac stroking Harry’s thighs as they mouth at his nipples. </p><p>Colin swallows and shimmies out of his pants, grabbing the open bottle of lube from the bedside table. He strokes himself, eyes wide and eager as Harry sinks to his knees. As Oliver and Cormac take turns with his mouth. As, after, they push Harry onto the couch and take turns pleasuring him with their own. </p><p>He comes with a whimper, careful to not sully the crisp pages with his come.</p>
<hr/><p>For double the price, Pansy had gotten her hands on an early copy of <i>Which Wand</i> so that her <i>Witch Weekly</i> article could go up the same day. Really, they should have given her a discount, what with her article advertising their trashy rag. </p><p>Still, the issue is selling out like crazy, and Pansy’s boss offers her a bonus. Pansy hangs around to bask in the praise and applause of her coworkers, rejoicing as a team for all of the business Pansy has brought them. They have not sold out so fast since Parvati delivered photos of Harry on holiday on a Grecian beach a few years prior. </p><p>Her bosses do not mind when she asks to take half a day, and she retires to her home shortly after noon. Marcus is still at work, so Pansy settles herself in the sitting room with a glass of champagne and Harry Potter’s porn open in her lap. Pansy has already been through the entire issue, so she finds her favorite scene easily enough. </p><p>On page 84 Harry grins sheepishly at the camera, dressed only a red plaid skirt and a Gryffindor tie. His body is toned and tanned from a life of physical activity - three years in Auror training, one as an Auror proper, and five years playing Seeker professionally. He is not bulging with muscle, but clearly strong and solid. There is a light dusting of dark hair on his arms and legs and chest, a thicker trail down his navel. There is nothing delicate or girlish about him, but the flush of his cheeks and the nervousness of his darting green eyes speaks to an appealing vulnerability. An innocent air to the young man dressed in skirt and tie. </p><p>On page 85, Severus Snape enters the scene, and stops to stare blankly at Harry. Harry is visible from the back, fidgeting nervously. When he turns to flee, Snape darts forward to catch him around the waist, hauling the shorter man against his towering figure. One black clad arm holds Harry firm against him while his free hand palms between Harry’s legs. Harry’s eyes flutter shut, teeth sinking into his full pink lip. </p><p>By page 86, they have migrated into a home office. Snape pulls the desk chair out and sinks into it, pulling Harry over his lap. The words he speaks cannot be heard, but Pansy shivers just remembering her former professor’s silken voice. She can imagine all of the filth he speaks as he raises Harry’s skirt - raises it to reveal the golden lace knickers beneath. Snape smooths a hand over the seeker’s arse, then proceeds to spank him. Pansy bites her own lip, watching pale cheeks redden beneath the force. </p><p>Page 87 involves Harry rutting against Snape’s leg as Snape runs a soothing hand over his backside, then taps the area with his wand and mutters a spell. This leads to page 88 in which Snape slips the lace knickers down Harry’s thighs so that he can slip a finger, then two, then three inside of him. Pansy hikes up her skirt, slips her hand beneath her own knickers, strokes through the wetness found there as Snape pumps his fingers in and out of Harry Potter’s body. The scene continues on page 89, with Harry rutting against Snape’s leg, humping back against the fingers, clawing at the man’s leg as he comes. </p><p>It takes a surprisingly short time for Pansy to clutch the magazine against her heaving chest, hand clutched between her thighs, body curling inward, mouth falling open in a soundless cry.</p>
<hr/><p>Blaise Zabini, Slug Club alum, sends Horace a copy as a gift. And it is Blaise’s involvement Horace first seeks on page 67. Tall, slender Blaise and short, athletic Harry kissing and stripping one another. By page 69 they are in a plush bed, stretched out side by side, sucking one another’s lovely cocks. Two such handsome, talented men - men Horace likes to think he had helped shape into the men they are now - taking such beautiful pleasure from one another. Horace nibbles on a bit of candied pineapple as he peruses the pages. No need to rush himself, when there is so much to explore.</p>
<hr/><p>Dennis Creevey gapes in open horror at page 11, and flips through the following pages to the sequence’s end. From Snape stepping out of the Floo, to Harry grabbing him by the robes and shoving him against the nearest wall. Harry sinking to his knees and fighting open Snape’s robes. Snape’s thick, red cock sucked eagerly into Harry's mouth. Harry’s red lips stretched wide, bottle green eyes staring up at his older lover. Pale fingers stroking through wild hair as the head bobs. Pale fingers clutching at black hair, tugging Harry away - another pale hand stroking himself until he spurts all over Harry’s flushed face. </p><p>“Dennis?” </p><p>Dennis gulps as he looks guiltily up at his girlfriend. Demelza is blushing furiously, though Dennis avoids looking at her as he stuffs the magazine into the shopping bag she’d come home with.</p>
<hr/><p>Her embarrassment does not stop Demelza bringing the magazine with her into a bubble bath. It hovers midair by a charm as she settles into the warm water. Pages 33-42 flip themselves for her. Demelza pushes Dennis and his nosiness out of her mind in favor of washing and stroking and teasing her wet body while watching Harry with Bill Weasley. Tall red-haired Bill playfully wrestling with short, dark-haired Harry over a bottle of firewhiskey. Sharing a glass. Kissing. Stripping. Falling onto the couch by the hearth. Two strong bodies, slick with sweat, sliding against each other. Bill pumping between Harry’s legs, Harry’s nails dragging down freckled back.</p>
<hr/><p>On the same couch in the same room, on pages 1-10, Harry clutches the back of the couch, mouth open, eyes crossed as he rides Severus Snape’s cock. Snape’s face is buried in his neck, his fingers tight on Harry’s hips, helping guide his movements. Luna sits curled up by the window, idly flipping through the pages when Ginny walks through the front door. </p><p>Ginny smiles fondly at her girlfriend and strides over to kiss the top of her head, then frowns when she spots the content she is viewing. “What in Merlin’s name -?”</p><p>“Isn’t it beautiful? You can really see the influence of the lucatles.”</p>
<hr/><p>The editor of <i>Which Wand</i> sends Viktor Krum a copy for free, because of his “participation.” It is not Viktor to find the magazine dropped on the doorstep by a hurried owl. Hermione frowns as she reads the attached note <i>”you’ll be most interested in page 43!”</i> and opens to the referenced page. Her heart sinks into her stomach as she sinks onto the couch, watching her boyfriend curled up behind her best friend, cock sliding between Harry’s thighs, hand stroking Harry’s cock. </p><p>Tears blur her vision and the magazine falls from her trembling fingers as she lifts them to her face.</p>
<hr/><p>(Viktor will later explain that the footage is over a year old, before they began seeing each other again, but it will not make Hermione feel any better. Not for a while.)</p>
<hr/><p>Pages 90-100 detail Gabrielle’s favorite scene, and she flips through these pages over and over again. She does not hide her magazine in shame when her fiance, Theodore, walks through the door. Instead she smiles up at him, accepting his kiss when he greets her. His brows furrow when he peers down at the page. “Is that Harry Potter? With Professor Snape?”</p><p>“<i>Oui</i>,” replies Gabrielle, patting the cushion beside her. Theodore joins her, letting her cuddle up against him as she flips back to page 90 to start from the top. From Harry and Snape falling out of the Floo together. As they stumble across the room, locked in a passionate embrace, kissing and touching and tugging at clothes. Harry is backing his way up the staircase when he falls, and rather than help him up, Snape swoops down over him and flips him onto his front. He tugs down Harry’s trousers and opens his own and fucks him right there in the middle of the staircase. </p><p>“That - does not look comfortable,” Theodore comments. Gabrielle turns the page to Snape tugging Harry’s head back by his hair. </p><p>“We will try this,” Gabrielle replies.</p>
<hr/><p>Romilda purchases her own copy first thing after work and runs home with it. She strips down quickly, slides into bed, and uses a spell to hold the magazine above her as she touches herself. Now <i>this</i> is what a witch wants - three attractive wizards pawing at each other. Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter rolling around, kissing in bed. Harry Potter fucking Draco Malfoy while Kingsley Shacklebolt watches. And after, Kingsley dragging Harry to the edge of the bed and fucking him from behind. Thick, dark cock driving in and out of tight arse. </p><p>When the bedroom door bangs open, Romilda shoots up irritably, dragging the sheets up over her bare breasts. Ron grins when he sees her there. “Oi, got started without me?” Then his blue eyes catch on the magazine hovering above her. “Oh - oh no, Romy, don’t tell me. Not that garbage!” </p><p>“It’s not garbage,” Romilda snarls, snatching the magazine out of the air. “It’s <i>sexy</i>.”</p>
<hr/><p>The fact that half of the issue involves Harry with Severus does not make up for the fact that the other half involves Harry with a variety of other lovers. Flora and Hestia are looking through their own copy between customers when Severus snatches it away from them. A deep sense of masochism drives him to his office to examine images he had no desire to see.</p><p>His Harry - <i>his</i> - his lover - panting and moaning and <i>coming</i> for other men. Seven other men, to be exact. Cormac McLaggen. Oliver Wood. Blaise Zabini. Viktor Krum. Bill Weasley. Draco Malfoy. Kingsley Shacklebolt. How many others, he wonders. How many other men had he taken that cameras did not see? </p><p>It should not matter. Severus knows that Harry has not been unfaithful to him. He knows Harry better than he knows himself, knows that Harry would never cross that line. He knows, too, that when he ended their relationship over a year ago, he had instructed Harry to find <i>experience</i>. Had told Harry that he was too young to commit to his much older - and at the time, only - lover. </p><p>It had been his own fear of commitment - his fear of rejection and abandonment - his fear that someone as young and beautiful and vibrant as Harry would never stay - his own fear and insecurity that caused him to drive Harry away. Had pushed those despicable words from his mouth. </p><p>Harry had returned to him exactly one year later, swearing his love, swearing that he wanted no other. No others because he’d tasted them all by then, hadn’t he? </p><p>Severus had asked no questions. He had not wanted to know what Harry had been doing - <i>who</i> he had been doing - while they were apart. Severus had not wanted to know what he knows now. That others have touched his Harry, have tasted his Harry, have pleasured his Harry, been <i>inside</i> of his Harry. </p><p>
  <i>His, his, his, his, his -</i>
</p><p>His, that he had been foolish enough to let go of. His, that he had been foolish enough to drive away. His, who he had thought of every day of their separation. His, that he does not think he can bear the sight of.</p>
<hr/><p>When the owl arrives bearing a gift from <i>Which Wand</i>, Harry firecalls his coach to beg off of practice. He shuts down his Floo, adjusts his wards, and refuses all owls. Ron, Hermione, Neville, Ginny, and others all reach out to him, but he cannot bear to receive them. He does not want to see them - to see how differently they look at him. Does not want to know what they will say - does not want their judgments or, worse, their support. He does not want hugs, or assurances, or food. He does not want to be hexed or jinxed or shouted at. </p><p>Harry does not want to see them, and he does not want them to see him. </p><p>The world knows he is gay now. Though Harry had been considering how he might come out, how it might be sometime soon, he is not yet ready. </p><p>He is not ready for his friends or family or the world at large to know he is gay. He certainly is not ready for them to know about his relationship with Severus. He had no intention of telling anyone about his escapades of last year, when he was heartbroken - heartbroken, with no one to turn to, because no one knew - heartbroken, and losing himself in booze and sex - heartbroken and lonely and ashamed. </p><p>Harry does not like to think about that time period at all. It was to be his own private shame. It was to be forgotten, as best as he could manage it. Now, not only does everyone know, people have <i>seen</i>. People - strangers, acquaintances, maybe even his friends - have seen him naked and sucking and fucking. They have seen his cock and his arse and the face he makes when he comes. </p><p>He feels hot and cold all over. When his gut isn’t twisting in nausea, he feels empty. Cold and hollow and alone. Obsessively he turns every page. Obsessively he reads every word of the <i>Prophet</i> and <i>Witch Weekly</i>. Their shock and outrage. And it begins again - that bile rising in his throat, the churning of his stomach, the uncomfortable fever, the swaying of the room. The blurring of his vision when the tears come again. </p><p>How is he supposed to look at Hermione again, knowing about him and Viktor? How is he supposed to look Ron Weasley in the eye when he’s been with his brother? Will Molly Weasley ever want to hug him again, or Arthur Weasley shake his hand? How is he supposed to go to work? It had been awkward enough facing Oliver and Cormac after their night together. He cannot imagine the rest of their teammates knowing.</p><p>Merlin. And what about the others, then? How are Oliver and Cormac faring? And Viktor? They are nearly as well known as Harry, due to their careers. None of them are out. Hell, Cormac isn’t even sure of his sexuality at all. What of Kingsley and Draco and Blaise? What impact will this have on their reputations? Or Bill. How will his family treat him? Will the Weasleys be accepting? Or disappointed? Do they know Bill is gay? </p><p>“Oh God,” Harry whispers, rubbing his tear-streaked face. </p><p>Worse still - what of Severus? What of his reputation? His desire for privacy? What of his shop? How will people treat Severus because of him? Will they be impressed? Will they be accusatory? </p><p>Will Severus hate him, now that he knows? They had never talked about any of it. Harry had never wanted him to know. Severus is a jealous man, and Harry is not proud of his weakness. Will he want Harry anymore, now that he knows? God, has he <i>seen</i>? Surely Severus wouldn’t spend fifty galleons on that trash. Would he? Or will curiosity drive him mad? Will he buy it just to torment himself - just so he can <i>know</i>? Harry hopes not. Bad enough for Severus to know without him seeing Harry that way. </p><p>Harry does not like seeing himself that way.</p>
<hr/><p>All day, owls hover outside of his windows. All day his Floo and his wards alert him to requests. Co-workers and friends. The Weasleys. Old classmates. Acquaintances. Strangers. Harry refuses them all. </p><p>Harry only wants one person, and he is very sure that person wants nothing more to do with him.</p>
<hr/><p>The day drags on forever, but is also gone in the blink of an eye. Harry does nothing but sit with the tabloids and his shame. Harry reads the words over and over, until they are imprinted in his brain, then he reads them some more. </p><p>Long ago he had stopped caring what they wrote about him, but never had anything so personal been printed. Never has the world been so privy to him and his life. It had been nonsense for so long. Never truth. Never proof. Never this. </p><p>He does not eat or drink. He does not brush his hair or teeth. He does not change out of his pajamas. He paces the floor. He sits on the floor. He moves to the couch. He stares at the papers as though they are vipers. He pours himself a drink and watches the hearth. </p><p>All day he has hoped and dreaded, that it does not seem real when the Floo flares to life. When Severus steps into his living room. Harry clutches his empty glass, eyes wide. Severus’s face is unreadable. Dark eyes study him. The mouth is a thin line. Thinner than usual. Harry forgets how to breathe. All day he has wanted Severus with him, but as Severus stands before him, he cannot not stand it. </p><p>Harry cannot look him in the eye. Cannot speak. Cannot go to him, however much he wants to. His skin pricks and he rubs his arms, eyes dart around the dark room, looking at anything but Severus. </p><p>When Severus sits beside him, Harry is surprised. More surprised still when Severus tugs him into his arms, kissing his hair and gruffly breathing the word “Idiot.” Harry trembles. Clings to him. And falls apart in the safety of his embrace.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>